Rememberance
by Humida
Summary: Miria stumbles upon Ophelia talking over Hilda's grave and finds out what really happened during Hilda's awakening. some possible ooc.


Miria walks through the cold snows, her boots sinking to the knee in the frigid element. She lets her head hang low, thinking how desolate and devoid it had been back then, many years ago. Now, with the snows layering the grounds the look is no more welcoming.

Then again, she thinks, this is the time when she'd had to kill Hilda as an awakened being. If she'd only known. But she hadn't.

Miria grits her teeth, fist clenching, long hair whipping at her face, leaving light marks with the blasting wind. Ophelia.

Ophelia the blood lusting. Ophelia the mad. Ophelia, who had been their captain at the time of the assault. She had led their attack on Hilda and not informed Miria of it. Hadn't told her who it was, that she could have prevented it. But she hadn't. Miria had attacked as if the being had been a regular awakened. And attacked without mercy or thought. If she'd known...

"Hey," a voice before her says in a hushed voice. Miria raises her head sharply. There shouldn't be anyone here, at this time. The voice also sounds familiar, but it isn't directed at her. Something that makes the hackles on the back of her neck rise. Miria walks forward cautiously, moving by the stones slowly so she can observe.

She can feel the yoki now. An incredible amount being restrained. She hadn't noticed it before, so lost in thoughts was she. But now... now she can feel how incredible it is and how foolish of her it was to have gotten within range so naively. It could easily have been an abyssal walking through the area and she'd have lost her life then. Fortunately the yoki reads like that of a fellow warrior. Though that might not be much better, especially if it's Ophelia.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" says the voice almost in a sing song. There is no response and Miria wonders who the woman is talking to. The voice... it sounds too familiar. Miria finds herself clenching, an anger welling in her already. But why...

"Yeah. You know it has. Sorry. You know me. I'm not much for this.. Mushy stuff."

Miria turns the corner and stares, seeing a long braid of hair on a thin frame, pointed ears sticking up. But her head is bent low, looking at something on the floor.

Miria grips the stone before her, grinding her teeth but restrains herself. The woman turns her head, glancing back for a moment before turning back. Miria keeps silent. As much as she hates this woman, she can't stand against her. The difference in power is simply too great. And with Ophelia, being in a deserted region there's no telling what she can do. So Miria keeps silent, forcing her yoki down. Hopefully Ophelia won't notice.

"Seems we'll have company soon," says Ophelia. "So I probably shouldn't linger. Anyways, your friend is okay. Last I knew. The organization hasn't managed to off her yet and she's reached your rank now. Not that it's from lack of trying on "their" part. Heh. Organization shits keep trying to kill us both. Let em stew."

"Maybe the runt will outrank me some time. Though I don't think so. It's too bad they managed to kill you. I... I got her to kill you. Just as you asked."

Ophelia is quiet for a time, looking up at the sky. Miria is about to step out when she begins speaking again. "You know, it should have been me to finish you, but you wanted your friend to do it. I should of taken your head. Could've done it without breaking a sweat, and you were so far gone you couldn't feel her and you'd have awakened before she'd been able to take your head properly. I had to trick her into killing you.

You know... it was a fucking pain. If she'd known.. Well...

You didn't want to kill her, did you? And if she'd known she'd probably of been too stiff back then. For all her skills she was still a greeny. Not anymore. But back then...

"Well, you know... kids."

Miria holds herself back, thinking back to when Hilda had been killed. Miria had been a lower rank back then and more headstrong. More emotional. She wonders, if she had known Hilda was the awakened being would she have been able to do what needed to be done?

She'd like to say yes, but would she really? She had been incredibly close to Hilda. So much so she had considered the woman an older sister rather then simply a mentor. Would she have been able to put Hilda down with the bond she felt for the woman? Honestly, she is unsure of the answer and that bothers her. For if this is so, then Ophelia may have truly been in the right to go through with her deception. But can that truly be the reason and not simply that she is as cruel as others have made her out to be? Miria is unsure.

Ophelia sighs. "Anyways, I think the runt wants to chat with you herself. I'll be leaving you to that. Have fun."

Miria is taken aback. While Ophelia's yoki had been hidden she'd forgotten to hide her own coming down, letting her emotions show. Apparently trying to hide it after seeing her wasn't enough. She'd underestimated the woman.

Ophelia walks straight for her, a glimmer in her eyes. Miria stands, letting herself suck in a breath of air. She will not allow herself to show fear in front of this woman. She won't.

"Hey runt," says Ophelia. "Your friend is waiting for you. Why don't you go say hello?"

"Why are you here?" says Miria through a strained voice.

"Paying my dues is all," says Ophelia with pausing in her walk. "Later."

With a wave of her hand the woman walks off, her braid and hips swinging in tandem. Miria stares with a dark glare. She is uncertain of her feelings right now, but Ophelia still unnerves her. Still... is there any truth to what she overheard? It has left her confused. If there is...

Miria shakes her head, putting the thoughts aside. That is something to think of for another time. For now she has other duties to attend to.

She walks towards the sword embedded in the floor and smiles softly. She strokes the blade lovingly, tears welling up in her eyes. "Hilda, how are you?"


End file.
